


Green-Eyed

by SolarMorrigan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fenton and Huey being science bros, Gyro being a little bit irrational, M/M, mention of one-sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Gyro has some reservations, Fenton has some revelations, and Manny just wants to work





	Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> This is all intended as very silly, I swear. Takes place sometime in the hand-wavey future, for reference
> 
> Does make mention of the one-sided crush of a minor on an adult character, but it is neither acted on nor encouraged, and is really more of a plot device than anything. No underage here, not now, not ever

It was only the buzzing of the phone in his pocket that stopped Huey’s rapid-fire stream of ideas. “Sorry, just a minute,” he apologized, turning his attention from the blueprint on Fenton’s desk to the phone in his hand. “It looks like Uncle Scrooge is leaving for the day; he and Launchpad are going to give me a ride home.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize it had gotten that late,” Fenton glanced up at the wall, remembering a moment too late that the clock that used to hang there had been cannibalized for parts last week. “Well, that’s alright! We’ve made great progress today, and we can pick it up another time!”

“Alright, but promise me you won’t work on it without me!” Huey insisted, even as he packed up his school bag and prepared to head home.

Fenton held up his right hand, first three fingers extended. “Scout’s honor,” he grinned.

“Thanks, Fenton!” Huey held his hand up for their customary goodbye high five before waving to the remaining lab staff. “Bye, Dr. Gearloose, Lil’ Bulb, Manny!”

Gyro muttered a vague goodbye from where he was bent over his own work as Lil’ Bulb waved and Manny tapped his hoof twice. With one more wave, Huey was gone, up the elevator and away to let Launchpad whisk him more or less safely home, leaving the lab in relative silence.

“My ears have almost stopped ringing,” Gyro commented some minutes later, a bit snide. “Fanclub hour really must be over.”

“Oh, c’mon, Gyro. Huey’s a good kid, and he’s got a lot of good ideas,” Fenton said, rolling up the plans he and Huey had been working on and making his workspace as tidy as he could (which was unfortunately not very; he always had been a bit scattered, and his desk always reflected it).

“Children are loud and messy. I continue to doubt the wisdom of allowing one into a lab. Particularly _this_ lab, where things have been known to be… volatile.”

“Huey’s bright. He knows how to be careful.”

“People called me “bright” when I was a kid, and I accidentally set my house on fire twice before I was ten.”

Fenton paused in his shuffling of papers to stare over at Gyro. “I don’t actually know what to do with that information,” he said at last. “But seriously, Gyro, it’s fine. I’m always with him when he’s down here.”

“Considering how many lab accidents _you’ve_ caused, my concerns aren’t assuaged,” Gyro said dryly.

“But I’m getting better! And you don’t have a perfect record of lab safety yourself,” Fenton was quick to point out.

Gyro only harrumphed in response.

Fenton continued on, mumbling a bit to his desk. “Besides, he’s the boss’s nephew, so you can’t really complain.”

Gyro cut a sharp look at Fenton, who shrugged unapologetically.

 _It’s true_ , Manny tapped out from across the lab.

“Nobody asked you, Manny!” Gyro snapped.

The resulting clip of hooves sounded like something rude, but was muffled enough to give Fenton the impression that, had Manny been speaking aloud, he’d have been muttering.

“I just think,” Gyro continued, “that you’ve been spending an awful lot of time with the kid lately…”

Fenton frowned. “It’s not cutting into my work, I always make sure I’m done for the day before–”

“And you _might_ be building his hopes up,” Gyro cut in over Fenton’s protest.

“I– what?” Fenton’s brows drew together in confusion, attempting to parse what Gyro was saying, “Building his hopes up for what?”

At last, Gyro put down the screwdriver he’d been using to gut the gadget on his desk and looked over at Fenton. “You _do_ realize he’s got a crush on you, don’t you?”

“A – a crush?”

“You honestly had no idea?” Gyro cocked an eyebrow. “It’s been obvious. With the stammering and the way he _fawns_ over you… and the blushing, don’t get even get me started on the blushing.”

Fenton couldn’t help it, then; the incredulous amusement of apparently being the object of a puppy crush, combined with Gyro’s obvious distaste for the whole thing worked to push a few sharp giggles up out of his chest. “That’s… kind of cute, actually…”

Gyro scowled. “ _Cute?_ ”

“Well, it’s not like it’s going to go anywhere, Gyro. He’s eleven! Eventually it’ll pass and he’ll find someone more age-appropriate,” Fenton waved an unconcerned hand in Gyro’s direction before turning back to the mess of notes on his desk.

“Not if you keep spending time being… _you_ around him,” Gyro flapped his hand back at Fenton.

It was an odd sort of compliment – unrecognizable as one coming from anyone other than Gyro, Fenton supposed, and he was about to continue teasing when he looked up to see a genuinely displeased tilt to the set of Gyro’s beak.

(It was a subtle difference from the look of general annoyance that usually seemed to settle over Gyro’s face, but Fenton could tell.)

“You know, it’s not really like you to be so concerned about someone else’s feelings,” Fenton mused. “Not that you don’t care about people, exactly, just that you normally wouldn’t even be aware of the feelings of a kid you don’t really have anything to do with, never mind worrying about me getting his hopes up, or something ridiculous like that.”

“I’m trying to forestall the inevitable dramatic letdown and resulting sulk that I’m sure I’ll somehow become involved in,” Gyro said brusquely, burying his attention back in the gadget on his desk.

“Maybe…” Fenton allowed, watching the way Gyro was very studiously staring down at the mess of wires in his hands, giving it more attention than such a simple task really warranted. “But I’m not sure that’s it.”

“Look, just drop it, Cabrera. Forget I ever brought it up,” Gyro snapped.

Oh, Cabrera now, was it? These days, Fenton was only _Cabrera_ when Gyro was truly irritated or—far more rarely—embarrassed. And, hair trigger though Gyro could have, Fenton was very nearly certain he hadn’t actually done anything worth being truly irritated over. But what would Gyro be embarrassed over, really? Bringing up how much time Fenton was spending with Huey? Bringing up Huey’s little crush on Fenton? What stake did Gyro have in – oh.

“Gyro.”

“What.”

“You’re not jealous of an eleven-year-old, are you?”

Gyro dropped his screwdriver. “ _No!"_

Somehow, Gyro managed to draw the word into three syllables, his voice squeaking in the middle.

Whatever else Gyro was, he was at least as terrible a liar as Fenton himself (so – fairly terrible).

“Well, good,” Fenton said, once he was certain he’d be able to speak without laughing. “Because you don’t need to be.”

“Well, _good_. Because I’m _not_ ,” Gyro retorted.

“After all, you’re my partner,” Fenton continued. “You’re my coworker and my friend. You’re my lifeline when I’m out there as Gizmoduck. You’re my boyfriend.”

“I–” Gyro turned to speak, stopping short when he found Fenton closer than he’d been when Gyro last looked. “I know all of that.”

“I just thought I’d remind you,” Fenton shrugged, offering Gyro a gentle smile. “Just in case you ever _did_ get jealous for any reason.”

“Alright, no need to be a wiseass,” Gyro grumbled, a faint flush working its way up his neck.

“Not even a little?” Fenton teased; it was possible he was enjoying having caught Gyro wrong-footed just a little too much.

The only answer Gyro deigned to give was a roll of his eyes, before he wrapped his hand around Fenton’s tie and yanked him up onto his tiptoes, bending down to meet him partway in a hard kiss. Fenton gave him no resistance, reflecting distantly that, though Gyro was full of surprises, he was still utterly predictable in some ways.

In the _best_ ways, Fenton decided, melting into the kiss that seemed to go on and on, greedy and insistent, until Manny started stomping about PDA and workplace etiquette on the other side of the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on Tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/182142803433/green-eyed-ducktales-2017-established-fenro)


End file.
